


Be Home Soon

by teamfreetitan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Spoilers, Texting, loving boyfriends are loving, my kink is mutual support, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreetitan/pseuds/teamfreetitan
Summary: [21:17] Victor: I kind of wish I’d been able to stay.[21:18] Yuuri: You need to be there for makkachan[21:18] Yuuri: There’ll be other skating events you’ll get to be at, don't worry[21:19] Yuuri: I’ll be okay on my own for one day[21:19] Victor: you’re right[21:20] Yuuri: :PA texting fic set post-episode 8 after Victor catches a flight back to Japan, Yuuri faces the free skate alone, and Victor faces something worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has spoilers for episode eight!
> 
> (This hasn't been completely formatting as I'm pasting from Google Docs on my phone at 2 am - I'll edit this soon!)

[21:16] Yuuri: Have you boarded yet?

 

[21:17] Victor: yeah, we took off a few minutes ago.

 

[21:17] Victor: I kind of wish I’d been able to stay.

 

[21:18] Yuuri: You need to be there for makkachan

 

[21:18] Yuuri: There’ll be other skating events you’ll get to be at, don't worry

 

[21:19] Yuuri: I’ll be okay on my own for one day

 

[21:19] Victor: you’re right

 

[21:20] Yuuri: :P

 

[21:20] Victor: how’s Yakov so far?

 

[21:21] Yuuri: Pretty good, I guess

 

[21:21] Victor: you guess? did something happen?

 

[21:22] Yuuri: He’s still mad that I “took you from the world” but it’s okay because I like things better like this 

 

[21:23] Victor: because things ARE better like this

 

[21:25] Yuuri: Do you mean that?

 

[21:25] Victor: obviously 

 

[21:26] Victor: I’d rather not skate and have you than skate and not have you

 

[21:26] Victor: I miss you already

 

[21:27] Yuuri: I miss you too, but I’ll be home soon.

 

[21:28] Victor: how’s Yurio? still a ball of angst as usual?

 

[21:28] Yuuri: Yurio? That’s putting it mildly.

 

[21:29] Yuuri: But he’s so talented and dedicated! He went straight to the rink to work on his free skate when we got back!

 

[21:30] Victor: he’s gonna do well tomorrow but you’re still going to win!

 

[23:54] Yuuri: I fell asleep! I’m sorry! I’m tired :<

 

[23:57] Victor: get some sleep so you’re awake and ready for tomorrow!

 

[23:58] Yuuri: Keep me updated about Makkachan! Talk to you tomorrow!

 

[23:58] Victor: tty tomorrow

 

[06:12] Victor: just landed in Tokyo

 

[11:35] Yuuri: How is everything?

 

[11:56] Victor: fine

 

[11:57] Yuuri: How are you?

 

[12:01] Victor: jetlag is annoying

 

[12:01] Victor: it’s already 6 here

 

[12:03] Yuuri: You don't have to watch the free skate tonight

 

[12:03] Yuuri: It’ll be late and you should rest. I’ll tell you all about it when I get home tomorrow.

 

[13:23] Victor: it’s okay

 

[13:23] Victor: I probably won't get much sleep anyway

 

[13:26] Yuuri: Are you sure everything’s fine there?

 

[13:27] Victor: just jetlag

 

[14:28] Yuuri: Alright. I’m heading to the ice before the competition. I’ll call you afterward.

 

[18:46] Victor: beautiful performance!!

 

[18:46] Victor: call me when you’re back at the hotel

 

[19:58] Outgoing call to: Victor Nikiforov

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Great job! All your jumps were perfect! You’ve definitely secured a spot at the Grand Prix! I just know you’re going to-”

 

“Victor?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you sure everything’s okay? You sound like you have a stuffy nose. Did you catch a cold?”

 

“Makkachan died.”

 

“What? I’m so sorry, Victor. I just talked to you, so, in the last… five hours, too. I’m so sorry, Victor, I-”

 

“Yesterday, actually.”

 

“Yesterday what?”

 

“Makkachan died yesterday, Yuuri.”

 

“Why are you only telling me now? You said everything was fine.”

 

“I didn't want to cause you any more anxiety before your free skate. But everything is fine. It will be, at least.”

 

“I’m going to see if there’s an earlier flight home I can catch.”

 

“Yuuri, you don’t have to do that.”

 

“I want to. I want to be there for you. I know how much Makkachan meant to you.”

 

“Hey, Yuuri?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Victor. Oh, there is another flight K can catch. I’ll be home by morning.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Go sleep. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

[15:09] Yuuri: My flight landed. I’m on the train towards home.

 

[15:10] Yuuri: How are you feeling?

 

[15:11] Victor: I’m okay

 

[15:12] Victor: will you be home soon?

 

[15:12] Yuuri: Yeah, soon.

 

[15:13] Victor: I’ll be waiting for you here

 

[15:14] Yuuri: :-*


End file.
